I wanted to come home
by hyan-hye
Summary: ...I should have come home... When Sasuke finally went back to Konoha, Naruto's nowhere to be found [Implied SasuNaru] Oneshot r


Hige: Umm... Hi! This is my second time in writing a SasuNaru fanfic, and I can say that I'm still a beginner since I haven't memorized Sasuke's personality yet, so probably Sasuke will be OOC in this fic… sorry about that bows… I'm not good in English too… ehehe

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine. The poem is also not mine; it belongs to Wen Yi-Tuo and was translated by Kai Yu Hsu.  
**Pairing:** Implied SasuNaru  
**Note:** Don't like, don't read. If you read it then thanks! Please leave a review and if you read it and didn't like it then just let me go… ehehe… go easy on me… Oh, and this happened during the Sasuke-is-going-to-Orochimaru-and-Naruto-trying-to-stop-him part. And actually the poem is about a father and a son, but the ending is really nice so, I considered it, I hope you will too….  
**Warning:** it's a spoiler and crappy… please forgive me… oh, and character death too…

_

* * *

_

I wanted to come home  
_While your little fists were like the orchids yet to open;  
__While your hair still remained soft and silken;  
__While your eyes shone with that spirited gleam;  
__I wanted to come home._

You really are an idiot, naïve, innocent and a complete moron. You think you can stop me, well, you can't. I made up my mind and I'm going… going to the one who can give me power… the power I wanted… for Konoha can never give me what I craved for and that's the ability to kill brother, to become stronger than him and finally avenge my clan…

"Sasuke!"

No don't follow me Naruto, for I already finalized my decision and there's no turning back now, it's too late, It's just too late. If I wanted to become stronger and more powerful then I should keep my distance from you, because you are the only one who can reach me therefore you're my weakness, I cannot have a weakness, I shouldn't have a weakness if I'm really serious in achieving my goal…

"Sasuke!"

You're just too childish sometimes, why don't you understand that I'm through playing games with you… You annoying, loud-mouthed brat, who does nothing but fool around, you pure and cheerful being… stay away from me.

_I did not come home  
__While your footsteps were keeping cadence in the wind;  
__While your little heart was beating like a fly against the windowpane;  
__While your laughter carried that silver bell's ring;  
__I did not come home.  
_

It's been three years since I left the village and I heard that you were still looking for me, never giving up. Why? Why are still following me? Why do you still want to drag me back to Konoha? Why are you wasting your time on me, instead of training and helping yourself become stronger, I thought you wanted to be a Hokage? I just don't get your logic dobe; sometimes you're too stupid, I can't believe how you lived this long being an idiot and all.

Two more years had passed and I already fulfilled my goal, I defeated and killed my brother, then, Orochimaru already found a new body he wanted to use and replaced mine, I'm thankful he did, but it's not like I'm going to thank him personally. I heard that you're still searching for me, so you still care. I got no reason to stay out here I want to go back there, in Konoha, with you, dobe. But I can't I'm sure the villagers won't accept me.

_  
I should have come home  
__While a spell of blur covered your eyes;  
__While a gust of chilly wind put out a fading light;  
__While a cold hand snatched you away like a kite;  
__I should have come home.  
_

At last after 2 years, Orochimaru gave me a mission to get something from Konoha that means I'll be able to see you again dobe. It's been a very long time and I wanted to know how you're doing, what you look like, what's your rank, everything about you. As I passed through the gates of Konoha, sneaking in, so that no Anbu, nor, Jounin or even a villager will find out that I'm here. The truth is, I only came back here to visit you. But why can't I find you, where are you dobe?

"Sasuke, Is that you?"

I knew that voice, it's familiar

"Sakura?"

There's no mistake since she's the only one with pink hair and green eyes in Konohagakure

"Where's dobe?"

Eh, what was that? Why are you shaking your head in disapproval, did something wrong happened to him? Tell me!

"Where is he?"

"Sorry Sasuke,"

What's the sorry for?

"Naruto passed away two years ago; He was killed by the members of Akatsuki while taking Kyuubi out of him although they were not successful."

No this can't be true tell me your lying, hey, wait, don't cry, you're making the joke sounds real, but it can't be real it just can't.

"I'll bring you to his grave, if you like"

Does that means, he was really killed? Really dead? Really gone?

"Here, I'll just leave you two alone for awhile; he's really looking forward on seeing you that day, that day before he died"

Yes, leave us alone, I really need to talk to him

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki… dobe…"

So you… you really died

Sasuke fell on his knees and his mask forgotten, tears begin to flow from his eyes, trickling down his cheeks, and he looked down on Naruto's grave and was surprised to find a message for him carved below Naruto's date of birth and date of death saying:

"_I'm glad you're finally back, Bastard, too bad we didn't get to see each other. Don't you dare cry for me, teme, 'cause someday, we will see each other again… here in heaven." _

Sasuke continued crying while whispering

"Naruto… I should have come home…"

* * *

Hige: sign It's done… thanks for reading… review please, if you think this fic is worth your time, and no flames please… 


End file.
